


trick or treat

by bashfulisak



Series: life with our little prince [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: finn decides he wants to go trick or treating, so isak and even get a costume together, but something goes kinda wrong





	trick or treat

"Daddy, Papa, can I go trick-or-treating?" Finn asks, stirring around his scrambled eggs on his plate as Isak and Even look up at their son. Finn begins to nibble on his lip, looking up at them both, giving a shrug. "Everyone at school is talking about their costumes and stuff. I was just wondering."

Isak clears his throat, thinking for a moment. He glances over at Even, who just gives him a shrug. Finn had just turned six, and they barely let him wander around the store alone without one of them. Isak turns to Finn, smiling. "Do you really want to go?" Finn nods. "Do you have a costume in mind?" 

Finn begins to open his mouth, as to say something, but he comes up short, pouting. "No," he mumbles, averting his eyes back down to his breakfast.

"Min kjærlighet," Even pipes in, smiling, "we can always help you pick out a costume."

Finn smiles. "Really?"

Even nods. "Yes. You can be anything you want to be, like your favorite character from a movie."

"It has to be reasonable, of course. Not too... difficult," Isak explains, and Finn hums in thought.

"Can I be Groot from Guardians of the Galaxy?" Finn asks tentatively, glancing back and forth between his parents.

Isak looks over at Even again, who's grinning as he nods, and Isak sighs, giving in. "Sure. I'll go to the shopping center tomorrow and see if I can find a costume of Groot."

Finn beams, showing off his toothy smile. "Thank you, daddy!"

Isak smiles, ruffling up his son's curls. "You're welcome. Now back to breakfast, otherwise you'll be late"

//

"Do you think this will fit him?" Isak asks, holding up the costume to Even, who eyes it carefully.

Even crosses his arms in front of his chest, humming in thought. "I mean... it should?"

"Well, it was really the only Groot costume in the store, so I just grabbed it. Hopefully it fits," Isak ponders, placing the costume on the bed.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Even says, placing a kiss on the back of Isak's neck. 

"Halloween is in just three days. We can be patient."

//

"Finn, are you ready?" Isak calls out, slipping on his shoes at the door. It was almost six o'clock, and he could already see kids filling the streets outside in their costumes. "Is Finn okay?" Isak asks Even and he just shrugs, frowning. A few moments go by before Finn makes his way into the living room, his face red and eyes watery.

"Finn, baby, are you okay?" Isak rushes over to him, worried.

"Don't feel good..." Finn mumbles, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Isak frowns, placing a hand on his son's forehead. "Shit. Even, he's burning up," Isak says, and Even is quick to walk over, picking up Finn in his arms, rubbing his back. 

"Finn, what's wrong?" Even whispers, rubbing Finn's back, trying to soothe him.

"S'cold, so cold," Finn whimpers and Even looks at Isak, worried.

"How does a warm bath sound?" Isak asks, and all Finn can do is nod. "I'll get the water running, okay? Papa will get you ready."

It's chaos as Even tries to get Finn undressed as he continues squirming and shivering, and finally Isak gets the bath water to just the right temp as they step Finn into the bathtub, the shivering slowing as the warm water begins to warm him up and break his fever. 

"What about the candy? Trick or treating?" Finn asks, his eyes drooping as Even dries him and Isak drains the tub.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I don't think we can do trick or treating tonight. Not with you feeling sick," Isak tells him.

Finn begins to pout, tears threatening to start again before Even speaks up. "Tell you what. How about we all cuddle up on the couch with blankets with popcorn or some crackers and watch some movies. How does that sound?"

"Scary movies?" Finn asks but Even shakes his head.

"Not too scary, otherwise we might have to give daddy a bath later too," Even jokes which cracks a smile out of Finn as Isak rolls his eyes. "When you feel better, we'll buy you some candy, okay?"

Finn smiles, nodding. "Okay."

Even smiles. "Alright then. Let's go get settled in the living room, then," he says, picking up Finn in his arms as he walks out of the bathroom, Isak following. 

As Even and Finn set up the couch with blankets and pillows and begin the popcorn in the microwave, Isak picks out a few movies for them to watch, such as Hocus Pocus and Halloweentown, which he knows Finn will like. They start watching the first movie, snacking and popcorn, Finn snuggled between Isak and Even, and all Isak can think about is the costume tucked away in his closet.

Maybe next year.


End file.
